The Hunger Games (It's just a BR game!)
by valery-chan
Summary: In the future, the humans are bored out of their minds. Life is perfect. The robots do all their work and there is peace. The World Government decides to use the nations as an entertainment. So they put the nations in an arena to kill each other, their incentive, the winner gets a BIG price which would help his economy. Peace doesn't mean prosperity.
1. Intro

**Hey!**

 **I was bored, in Youtube and found some videos about this web that simulates a Huger Games with custom possibilities. So I have my finals and I should be studying, but you know how it works.**

 **It's nothing serious! Just for fun. The status is complete because it doesn't follow any plot, althought if you like it or if I want, I may ad some chapters more.**

 **Also, as it is random, don't blame me if it doesn't make much sense.**

 **If you want to use it to, I don't know, develop the story and use some of this games, feel free to do it. But send me a link. I'll want to read it!**


	2. First Hunger Games

District 1 **Hungary Norway**

District 2 **Romano Japan**

District 3 **Prussia** **Austria**

District 4 **America Germany**

District 5 **England Poland**

District 6 **China Germania**

District 7 **Turkey Greece**

District 8 **Spain Finland**

District 9 **Estonia Canada**

District 10 **Russia Romania**

District 11 **Denmark Iceland**

District 12 **Sweden Bulgaria**

* * *

 ** _The Bloodbath_  
**

As the nations stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 **Romano** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

 **Greece** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Poland** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Denmark** stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 **Germany** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **America** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Spain** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Hungary** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Germania** stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 **Sweden** grabs a jar of fishing bait while Rusia gets fishing gear.

 **Bulgaria** runs away with a lighter and some rope.

 **Prussia** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

 **Canada** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

 **Turkey** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Finland** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Estonia** runs into the cornucopia and hides.

 **Austria** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **England** falls into a pit and dies.

 **China** finds a bag full of explosives.

 **Norway** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

 **Iceland** stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 **Romania** scares Japón away from the cornucopia.

* * *

Day 1

 **Greece** scares **Japan** off.

 **China** travels to higher ground.

 **Norway** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 **Spain** questions his sanity.

 **Austria** steals from **Hungary** while she isn't looking.

 **Denmark** hunts for other tributes.

 **Turkey** tends to **Russia** 's wounds.

 **Poland** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Germania** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Germany** searches for a water source.

 **Bulgaria** unknowingly eats toxic berries.

 **Finland** explores the arena.

 **Canada** makes a slingshot.

 **Prussia** picks flowers.

 **Iceland** and **Estonia** split up to search for resources.

 **Sweden** stabs **Romania** with a tree branch.

 **Romano** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **America** makes a wooden spear.

* * *

Fallen Nations

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **England** District 5

 **Bulgaria** District 12

 **Romania** District 10

* * *

Night 1

 **Austria** and **Greece** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

 **Finland** looks at the night sky.

 **Romano** , **America** , and **Canada** sleep in shifts.

 **Estonia** loses sight of where he is.

 **Denmark** , **Norway** , and **Russia** get into a fight. **Denmark** triumphantly kills them both.

 **Japan** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Hungary** loses sight of where she is.

 **Sweden** begs for **Germania** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Sweden** alive.

 **Poland** , **Iceland** , **Germany** , and **Spain** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 **Prussia** kills **Turkey** with his own weapon.

 **China** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

Day 2

 **America** scares **Germany** off.

 **Sweden** runs away from **China**.

 **Finland** , **Estonia** , and **Hungary** track down and kill **Germania**.

 **Japan** begs for **Romano** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Japan** alive.

 **Denmark** collects fruit from a tree.

 **Greece** , **Prussia** , and **Poland** hunt for other tributes.

 **Iceland** searches for a water source.

 **Canada** convinces **Austria** to not kill him, only to kill him instead.

 **Spain** thinks about home.

* * *

Fallen nations

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
 **Norway** District 1

 **Russia** District 10

 **Turkey** District 7

 **Germania** District 6

 **Austria** District 3

* * *

Night 2

 **Germany** overpowers **Iceland** , killing him.

 **Japan** loses sight of where he is.

 **Hungary** , **Prussia** , and **Denmark** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 **China** , **Sweden** , and **Canada** sleep in shifts.

 **Greece** , **Romano** , **Finland** , and **America** sleep in shifts.

 **Poland** tries to sing himself to sleep.

 **Spain** sets up camp for the night.

 **Estonia** sets up camp for the night.

* * *

Day 3

 **Prussia** overhears **Greece** and **Poland** talking in the distance.

 **Sweden** throws a knife into **Estonia** 's chest.

 **Germany** makes a wooden spear.

 **Japan** and **Finland** split up to search for resources.

 **Canada** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Spain** and **Hungary** work together for the day.

 **America** tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Denmark** pushes **Romano** off a cliff during a knife fight.

 **China** dies from hypothermia.

* * *

Fallen nations

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Iceland** District 11

 **Estonia** District 9

 **Romano** District 2

 **China** District 6

* * *

Night 3

 **Hungary** strangles **Sweden** with a rope.

 **Japan** questions his sanity.

 **America** , **Greece** , **Poland** , and **Finland** track down and kill **Denmark**.

 **Prussia** , **Germany** , **Spain** , and **Canada** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

* * *

Day 4

 **Greece** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Japan** camouflages himself in the bushes.

 **Canada** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Spain** stalks **Finland**.

 **America** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Hungary** forces **Prussia** to kill **Poland** or **Germany**. He refuses to kill, so **Hungary** kills him instead.

* * *

 _ **Arena Event**_

A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.

 **Germany** survives.

 **Greece** pushes **Spain** into an incoming boulder.

 **Finland** survives.

 **Canada** survives.

 **America** is sucked into the hurricane.

 **Japan** survives.

 **Poland** survives.

 **Hungary** is sucked into the hurricane

* * *

Fallen nations

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Sweden** District 12

 **Denmark** District 11

 **Prussia** District 3

 **Spain** District 8

 **America** District 4

 **Hungary** District 1

* * *

Night 4

 **Japan** is awoken by nightmares.

 **Greece** questions his sanity.

 **Canada** lets **Finland** into his shelter.

 **Germany** goes to sleep.

 **Poland** looks at the night sky.

* * *

 ** _The Feast_**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Canada** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Germany** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Finland** 's neck, slowly killing him.

 **Greece** bashes **Japan** 's head against a rock several times.

 **Poland** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

* * *

Day 5

 **Greece** chases **Germany**.

 **Canada** explores the arena.

* * *

Fallen nations

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Finland** District 8

 **Japan** District 2

 **Poland** District 5

* * *

Night 5

 **Canada** screams for help.

 **Germany** and **Greece** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

* * *

Day 6

 **Greece** thinks about home.

 **Canada** defeats **Germany** in a fight, but spares his life.

* * *

Night 6

 **Greece** , **Canada** , and **Germany** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

* * *

Day 7

 **Germany** stalks **Canada**.

 **Greece** makes a slingshot.

* * *

Night 7

 **Germany** defeats **Greece** in a fight, but spares his life.

 **Canada** quietly hums.

* * *

Day 8

 **Greece** makes a slingshot.

 **Germany** fishes.

 **Canada** accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

* * *

Fallen nations

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 **Canada** District 9

* * *

Night 8

 **Greece** strangles **Germany** after engaging in a fist fight.

* * *

 ** _The Winner_**

The winner is **Greece** from District 7!


End file.
